


Chosen

by End_Transmission



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Body Modification, Cannibalism - Kind Of, Forced parasitic infection, Loss of Control, Non-Romantic but the Hint is there, Not Necessarily Platonic Either, Other, Parasites, Parasitic Impostors, Rated For Violence, Suicidal Thoughts, Tentacles, Themes of Domination, named character - Freeform, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_Transmission/pseuds/End_Transmission
Summary: Captain Red had made the wrong decision - and while it was his crew who had been slain, it was the captain who would end up paying the ultimate price.
Relationships: Cyan & Red (Among Us)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy Cyan/Red (better known to repeat readers as Trep/Addison) fic. This is me playing more in the parasitic-based Impostor space, and using these two as my victims. Please mind the tags. None of what happens is meant to be sexual - but I feel like there's an undercurrent of tension that could be problematic for those with sensitivity to themes of domination, so please read with care. 
> 
> Completely unnecessary to have read any of my other fics for this piece. This has no bearing on the canon of my primary Among Us universe - those Impostors are not parasitic in any way.

When his mind caught up with what he was looking at, Addison - who was, or rather had been, known to his crew as Captain Red - realized he’d made the biggest mistake of his life. 

Green was in pieces, literally - Addison only knew it was Green at all because his killer had so kindly left his head in one piece, albeit detached from his body and sat propped as if to stare right into the eyes of whoever walked into the room. 

Green, who had been adamant that Yellow was responsible for the killings. 

He’d been wrong. They’d both been wrong, because Addison had given his authoritative consent to eject Yellow on evidence he hadn’t felt good about even in the moment. It’d seemed the only choice, though - Green had been far too upset about Blue’s death to be at all suspicious, and Cyan had been…

Well. He was Cyan. He was snarky, and insufferable, and so damn  _ clever. _ Addison had admired his cleverness from the very start - had, admittedly, admired a  _ lot _ about the other man. Clearly, by doing so, Addison had played right into Cyan’s hands. Because with Green in pieces on the floor, Cyan was the only one left. 

“Took you long enough to find him, Captain.” Addison’s breath caught deep in his chest at the sudden feeling of hands on his shoulders. The voice behind him did little to soothe - it was strange, and distorted, and it  _ was  _ Cyan but it was Cyan in a way that Addison had never heard him. 

Addison tried to spin to face the Impostor, but Cyan’s hold on him was strong. Instead, he was  _ spun,  _ and then Cyan was shoving him back and back and he very nearly slipped on the slick of Green’s body but Cyan kept him on his feet and the next thing he knew Addison was being slammed into the far wall of Oxygen. 

He punched and thrashed and brought all of his own strength to bear in an attempt to get free - and Addison prided himself on his physical prowess - but all Cyan did was  _ chuckle.  _ He held Addison in place with one hand as if it were nothing, barely put off at all by Addison’s increasingly desperate struggles. Addison could feel how hopeless his fighting was, but that didn’t stop him from doing everything he could to injure or stumble the Impostor and make an escape. It was all he  _ could  _ do - he would not die pinned like some helpless prey.

Addison couldn’t help the ragged gasp that escaped him, though, when all at once he felt a sharp, burning pain deep in his gut. Assuming the worst, he looked down - but rather than the disembowelment he expected, he saw a single, sharp-edged tentacle plunged into his abdomen, just below his ribs. He looked to Cyan, then, and the man’s inhuman red eyes did more to pin Addison in place than any of his manhandling. 

"Don't worry, Captain," Cyan murmured, something almost like a purr vibrating low in his voice, “I’m not interested in killing you. This is just to...slow you down a bit. I have a far better plan for you, clever Red.” 

"What the hell are you -" All at once, there was something thick and muscular flexing and shoving its way into Addison's mouth. It all but forced his words back down into his throat, and he could do nothing to stop his own panicked, choked gurgle. Immediately Addison brought his hands up and wrapped them around the intruding appendage - he had barely the wherewithal to recognize it as some sort of _tentacle -_ and tried desperately to pull it away. 

Cyan was just too  _ strong.  _ The Impostor laid the palm of his free hand against Addison's forehead and pushed the man's head back - and Addison felt the tentacle slip a little further down into his throat proper. He couldn't breathe - he tried, desperately, but couldn’t even manage to  _ cough  _ around the rippling appendage. 

When Addison felt something  _ else  _ slip its way down his esophagus - something small and squirming and  _ long -  _ he began to well and truly panic. His thoughts went abruptly blank as he struggled and screamed in his sudden blinding, mindless terror. 

What had that been? What was Cyan doing to him? He had to get away, he had to stop it, he had to - had to - 

His knees gave out beneath him as the tentacle suddenly and abruptly slipped away. He didn't fall, though - instead, more of Cyan's alien appendages wrapped around his torso, catching Addison and keeping him in place. Cyan shifted a little closer and rested his hands on either side of Addison's face. The look he gave the human as he tilted Addison's head up to look at him was sharp and sly - but the way his thumbs rubbed along Addison's cheeks was nearly tender. 

Addison tried again to push the Impostor off, his movements growing sluggish even as he tried - but Cyan hardly budged. Just smirked a bit wider and pressed a bit closer and whatever he'd put in Addison's body was still  _ moving, oh god it was moving -  _

"It's alright, Captain, it's alright," Cyan said, his voice soft and soothing despite the amusement in its depths. "This is a  _ good  _ thing, I promise." Cyan studied him for a long second, then began to slip his hands down, until his thumbs were resting on either side of Addison's throat. When he began to press down, Addison latched his hands around Cyan's wrists. 

If he'd been in his right mind, he would have been embarrassed at the high-pitched, pleading whine he let out. 

"Shh," Cyan murmured in return, "Let me help you out. Take a rest, Captain. Sleep - everything will be better when you wake. You'll see."

Almost as if his body were waiting for the opportunity, it didn't take long at all for the sudden lack of oxygen to send Addison under. His vision began to spot with speckles of black - and the last thing he saw before he slipped under entirely was the stark red of Cyan's inhuman eyes. 

* * *

Addison did not wake prone on a bed, or bleeding on the floor - instead, he woke suddenly and blindingly in the middle of a feeding frenzy. He had no idea how long he’d been there, crouched on the floor, a writhing mass of  _ something  _ stretching his mouth so wide it should have hurt but somehow...didn’t. He could feel every single nerve along the appendages - tentacles, he realized, but his  _ own  _ \- could feel the way they grabbed at the flesh gathered beneath him and ripped and tore and  _ tasted _ . 

With a cry, Addison flung himself back - he tripped over his own hands and feet, slipped in the slick of the gore that was pooled beneath him, and finally found himself pressed and curled against a nearby wall. Desperately, he reached up with hands - and they were hands, his hands, gloveless but normal and human - and pawed at his own face. As if in response to his distress, he felt his muscles tightening and his mouth shrinking as the entirety of the tentacle mass began to pull back and shrink until it was just him again. Just his own human mouth, his own human skin - albeit soaked in sweat and blood. 

Nearly hyperventilating, Addison began to explore the rest of his body. He was suitless - almost undressed entirely except for the scraps of his underclothing that somehow remained draped over his body. His skin felt normal under his fingertips - but it was almost unbearably sensitive, leaving harsh gooseflesh everywhere he touched, and his fingertips felt as if they were burning as they moved. Still, he kept feeling, kept looking - with the exception of his already retracted  _ mouth tentacles,  _ he seemed normal. Except -

Was that a seam? 

Trembling Addison pushed the tattered remains of his undershirt away and looked at his abdomen. With a hard swallow, he trailed a finger against the long, horizontal line there - felt the way his skin dipped inward. As if by some instinct, he flexed his abdominal muscles just a bit - and immediately the skin parted, and a rush of warm air escaped from within.

_ Breath,  _ Addison realized in cold horror - he was  _ breathing  _ from the opening. The seam opened a bit further, and Addison realized that it was actually a  _ mouth _ \- as it parted, he could see the soft sheen of massive teeth, and the flexing flesh of a muscular tongue. 

Abruptly, Addison pulled his hands away and brought them up to press against his actual mouth as a whimpered sob tried to escape him. He tried to understand what was happening - was he having a nightmare? Had he died and gone to hell? 

Why was he  _ starving?  _

Slowly, his eyes drifted up from the floor until they found the body he’d woken perched above. It was what had been left of Green, only there was even less, now. Addison had been  _ eating  _ the man - had been pulling parts of him into his mouth, devouring and gnawing and -

The thought should have been horrifying. It  _ was,  _ to some degree. But it was also...tantalizing. Addison felt a strange warmth blossoming in his new abdominal mouth - and when he felt the telltale sign of impending drool in his  _ real _ mouth, he realized the warmth was pooling saliva. He had the sudden and strangest sensation of his tongue thickening - but it was only when an appendage slipped free and dangled near his chin that he realized it wasn’t his tongue at all, but a tentacle. He thought he should be choking on it - but his mouth simply opened wider to accommodate it, as if it’d always been there. 

“There’s no need to starve yourself, Captain. There’s plenty of food to go around.” The sudden voice froze Addison’s blood in his veins. He stumbled quickly to his feet and turned - only to find Cyan there. The man - the  _ Impostor -  _ was leaning against the O2 doorway, something almost gentle in his face as he looked at Addison. When he saw Addison looking, he gestured down to the mauled corpse that had once been Green. “I’m not sure your change is completely finished - and you really ought to keep your energy up.” 

Swallowing hard, Addison brought his hands up to his face - almost simultaneously, another tentacle slipped free. He tried to push them back in, tried to hide them - but almost as if they had a mind of their own, the appendages wrapped around his hands instead. 

“There’s no need for shame,” Cyan said, voice gone soft and almost soothing, “and you certainly don’t have to hide from me. It’s fascinating, actually.” He pushed off of the doorway, turned, and began to approach. Addison wanted to shrink away, but he couldn’t make his body obey his orders to move. Cyan was careful as he reached out - so abnormally tender as he carefully took one of the tentacles in hand and looked it over. 

“I wondered how many of my traits you’d adopt, if any,” Cyan continued, almost musing, as if talking to himself more than Addison. He trailed a hand over the tentacle, and the touch sent a burning shiver through the entirety of Addison’s body. “The maw in your abdomen is one of my signature traits - but I don’t generally have extra appendages coming from my upper face. You were eating with them, even.” Cyan let go then, and took a step backward as a sly smile curled his lips. “You know Captain, I’ve always considered you attractive for a human, but you’re near irresistible like this.” 

At that, finally, Addison’s body responded as he grimaced back, unconsciously curling closer to himself. 

“Don’t touch me,” he said, the words escaping in a hiss that felt as if it were coming from both of his mouths. Immediately, Cyan lifted his hands in a soothing gesture and stepped back a little further still. 

“Apologies, Captain. That was rude of me, I should have asked. You don’t have to worry - I won’t come a step closer again unless I’ve your permission.” 

“You won’t get it,” Addison retorted, and all at once everything he’d been feeling - the horror, the disbelief, the existential dread - gathered into a tight, hot ball in his gut. He snarled, and the sound vibrated through his entire body - he felt the ‘lips’ of his abdominal mouth ripple in response. He took a step towards Cyan - who seemed completely unruffled in the face of Addison’s sudden fury. “You - you did this to me. You’re a fucking  _ monster -  _ and now you’ve...you’ve made me one, too!” 

“Yes I have,” and despite Addison’s accusation, Cyan simply sounded  _ proud.  _ “You’re perfect for the part, Captain mine. Clever. Strong. I so very rarely bother to try and convert humans - but I knew from the second I met you that you were exactly the sort of host I’ve always sought. Knew you would survive - would  _ thrive. _ And so you have. You took to your change as if you were always meant to be one of us - there wasn’t a second I doubted your survival.” 

“I don’t want this,” Addison growled, “I don’t want to be like you. I don’t want these...these  _ parts  _ or this  _ hunger. _ ”

“Hosts usually don’t, at first. You’ll adjust, though, with time. You’ll learn to love it. Do you have any idea how  _ powerful  _ you are now?” 

Addison did. He could feel it. It was an unconscious strength in his muscles, the powerful flex in the tongue coiled in his gut - the sharpness of the teeth it pressed against. It was the feel of his own tentacles on his skin - how they flexed and writhed with obvious, prehensile strength. He thought of his crew - of the way they’d been torn apart and ripped into, how it’d all happened so quickly that they’d never been able to catch the one responsible. He understood better, now, the strength Cyan must possess. 

“Powerful enough to rip you apart?” Addison asked - and it was supposed to be a threat, yet somehow came out as a  _ question. _ Cyan grinned - the expression showing off his own serrated teeth. 

“No, not quite. I was born this way, Captain, and I’ve decades of experience over you. I won’t say no to a tussle, but I guarantee you it won’t end the way you hope.” 

It was tempting, regardless. Addison badly wanted to hurt Cyan - and if he were honest with himself, the thought Cyan might just rip him apart had its own attraction. Better that than to go on like this. Better that than the alternative, which was giving in to that part of Addison that wanted nothing more than to return to the meal on the ground nearby. 

So, using the wall as leverage, Addison launched himself at Cyan. 

The fight - if it could even be called that - was embarrassingly short lived. 

Addison was fairly sure he’d managed to slice  _ something  _ across Cyan’s face - but even then he couldn’t be sure, since Cyan had him pinned to the ground on his front before Addison even knew what was happening. Addison bucked and struggled - but even though he could feel how he actually managed to move Cyan far more than he had as a human, it wasn’t enough to free himself from the Impostor’s hold. 

“Kill me!” Addison suddenly exclaimed in something approaching a howl. “Just fucking kill me! I don’t want this - I don’t -” His own panting interrupted him, and when finally he could force more words out, they came out almost in a sob. “Cyan, please. However you want, I don’t care. Want to play? Rip me slowly limb from limb? Tear my guts out my chest? Then do it. Whatever. Please just don’t leave me like  _ this.” _

Cyan was quiet for a long few heartbeats, and with a small flicker of hope, Addison thought the Impostor might be seriously considering the offer. There was the soft feeling of flesh hovering over flesh, as if Cyan might touch him - and then, abruptly, Cyan got to his feet and stepped away. Trembling, Addison pushed himself back up onto his haunches and looked up at the Impostor, who’s smile was almost soft as he shook his head. 

“Sorry Red, no can do. We need people like you - and, frankly, I just can’t imagine killing you now.” Cyan stepped closer to the door, eyes going briefly to what was left of Green. “You’ll adjust, you have my word. For the moment, I’ll leave you be. Let you take some time to yourself.” 

“Wait, don’t -” 

“Listen to your body, Captain. Eat. Rest. I’ll come and check in on you later.” As Cyan continued to talk, Addison started pushing himself once more to his feet. Cyan was gone, though - had stepped out of the room and  _ locked  _ the door closed - before Addison could reach him. Addison reached for the biometric scanner and pressed his hand against it - but whatever Cyan had done on the other side prevented the scanner from working. Desperation swelled in Addison’s chest, and he pounded his fists against the door.

“Cyan! Get back here! Don’t you dare - don’t leave me like this. Cyan!” He repeated the call and others for a long few minutes, his strikes against the door growing weaker and weaker as more time passed without answer. Eventually, he slid down against the door, head bowing as he went to his knees, one fist still pressed against the door. “Please,” he whispered once more, but still there was no answer. 

He sat there for a long, long time - longer than he could properly track. As he did, something thickened in the air - and it took him awhile to realize it was the scent of the body behind him. It was building in his senses, clogging his olfactories and sending his gut into a starving snarl. He tried to ignore it, tried to push it aside, but the saliva in his maws built and built and the  _ need  _ became stronger and stronger until he was turning his head to look at what was left of Green. Until he was staring at it, and then crawling slowly on hands and knees to get closer. A tendril slipped from the maw on his face and stretched - further and further until it slipped into the blood and gathered a finger into a tight hold. 

The tendril snapped back into his mouth like a rubber band, and Addison hardly even registered the taste or feel of the finger as he devoured it in two quick bites. As if it had broken some dam within him, he all at once lunged forward and burrowed his face within the meat of Green’s body. Teeth and tentacles both ripped and pulled and  _ consumed  _ \- and the satisfaction quickly shoved aside every other feeling and thought. 

Addison feasted, and for at least a moment in time, he let himself forget.

He had no other choice. 


End file.
